


Dance fever

by smartplant



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Awkward, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartplant/pseuds/smartplant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike accidentally discovers one of Harvey's biggest insecurities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance fever

**Author's Note:**

> (Note: I have only watched till season 3, this is written in a season 1/2 situation where the two still work together.) enjoy!

Harvey had spent his short morning time before work listening to a new favorite track, 'Take me to Aruanda', a delightful jazz song. He had even catched himself making some dance moves while making his morning coffee. After that he decided not to listen to it at the office that day, he didn't want anyone to see his awkward moves. 

Dancing was one of Harvey's insecurities, from which there weren't many. Already in high-school he had been making up excuses and weird reasons that could prevent him from having to go to a dance party. Lots of girls, even boys, had asked him to join for one night, but dancing was literally one of his biggest nightmares. 

 

The day turned out like any other day, lots of things to do, a bit of stress and too much coffee. Mike joined Harvey at his daily lunch trip to the hotdog stand and they talked about their newest client, made some jokes and then went back to work.  
Around ten in the evening, most employees were already gone. The building was empty and silent. Meanwhile Harvey and Mike were still working together on the new clients case in Harveys office , which seemed to take them more time than expected. After hours of scanning documents, reproducing bi-laws and calling clients, Mike was exhausted. He didn't want to show Harvey though, he didn't want to be the first one to suggest they should go home. They hadn't said anything in a while. Harvey had been focusing on reading an alternative business plan from the client, but when he was done he looked up and realized Mike hadn't flipped a page since five minutes.  
'Hey Mike, you doing okay?'  
Mike awoke from his thoughts, almost dropped the document he was holding, and said 'huh, oh yeah, no, ofcourse!' He looked into Harvey's eyes, a bit too long. Harvey didn't mind though. He realized he should probably tell Mike to go home, the poor boy was able to work all night if nobody told him to stop. But first he wanted to show Mike something. Harvey got off his chair and started walking to his record collection, only to realize he had left the record he wanted to show at home. He saw some earbuds hanging out of Mikes pocket. 'Could you hand those to me?' He asked, pointing at the earbuds. Harvey got out his phone of his pocket and went to YouTube, searching for his newly discovered music track. He may have a huge-ass record collection and also prefers the turntable to anything else, this was an emergency situation. He put the earbuds in the phone, sat down next to Mike and handed him one of the ears. 'Here, listen to this before I sent you home.' Harvey put in the other ear.  
This was rather an expulsion action, he hadn't thought of how close he would be sitting next to Mike and the fact that their legs were almost touching each other, and the fact that, before the song started (which took way too much time) he heard Mike breathing closer than he had ever heard him before. Mike blushed a bit at Harvey's sudden closeness, but acted like nothing was happening.  
When the song finally started, Harvey relived the happiness he had felt in the morning. Mike seemed to enjoy the sound too, his face brightened. 'Wow this is a beautiful song, Harvey.' He wasn't sure though whether it was the music that made him happy, or Harvey's face, displaying almost childish enthusiasm. 

Mike realized it was a bold move, he didn't know where he got the courage from, but he got up -surprisingly managing to keep the earbud in his ear- and said 'come on, let's dance, Harvey'. He hadn't even meant dancing in a romantic way or something like that, but when he said it they both instantly blushed.  
'Erm well I don't know, it's getting pretty late, maybe we should go home.' Harvey's awkward experiences from the past all came back to him, he suddenly wanted to get out of this building as fast as possible. 'Why not?' Mike asked, not really noticing how uncomfortable Harvey was feeling, 'it's not that late yet, we should relax a bit after this long day.' He was already on his way to Harvey's turntable to put on some dance music, when Harvey replied, too loud 'Mike, no, stop it. I am tired, so are you, and were going home now, that's the end of it.' The associate, though he tried to hide it, was shocked by this angry reply and started packing his bag quickly. 'Sorry, goodnight,' he mumbled with big eyes, his confident attitude had completely disappeared, and then clumsily walked away towards the elevators. 

Harvey was left alone in his office, standing next to his messy desk and clenching his teeth. He was mad at himself for acting so mean, Mike hadn't done this on purpose. Thinking about his awkward dance experiences from the past, as he had done too many times already this day he decided he should apologize to Mike tomorrow. It will be alright, he told himself.


End file.
